Of Angels in Demons
by NatSanders
Summary: The remainder of Team 7 get sent on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. But while busy fighting off a band of missing nins, Sakura gets captured and ends up where she least expected. Rating might change later.
1. A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto or its character. But God, do I wish I could!

Summary: The remainder of team 7 go off on a mission to find Sasuke after a rumer that he might me in the Hidden Mist Village. But while fighting a group of missing nins Sakura is captured and ends up where she least expects it.

Chapter 1

A Glimmer of Hope

"Team 7 is expected to meet with the hokage in 1 hour," the messenger jounin said, "Oh, and Kakashi-san, Lady Hokage also asked me to tell you that if you are late, you will be doing D-rank missions without pay for a month." A chill ran up Kakashi's spine at the thought of doing nothing but meaningless chores for a whole month, not to mention the fact that they would be without pay.

"Understood," was Kakashi's answer as he, Sakura, and Naruto continued eating their ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop the kyuubi container so loved. Actually it was more like Naruto stuffing bowl after bowl in his mouth and Sakura daintily eating her's, while not wasting time in reminding Naruko of his disgraceful eating habits. Kakashi just watched and enjoyed the show.

-------

(One hour later)

"Tsunade-sama, Team Kakashi is here to see you."

"Thank you Shizune, let them in." Shizune carefully but speedily headed towards the door but stopped cold in her tracks when Tsunade asked her a rather suspicious question, "Shizune, It seems that some Sake bottles I had under my desk have dissapeared, you wouldn't happen to know where they've gone, would you?"

With a rather obviously nervous smile, Shizune quickly laughed and waived her hand saying, "N...no, I have no idea what bottle you're talking about Tsunade-sama."

Now, people didn't get named Hokage for nothing but before Tsunade had any chance to demand said bottle of sake back, the quiet ambience was distubed by the sound of one Naruto Uzumaki bursting in through the door, nearly knocking Shizune and the stack of papers she was carrying.

"Tsunade baa-chan, please tell me you have a real mission for us. I'm not gonna get stuck babysitting spoiled kids, again! I won't do it, nomatter what you say!" With that Naruto stood right infront of the Hokage desk, crossed his arms and put up the best angry-pout he could.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-shishou, but I have to agree, we could be doing way better mission if you'd allow us. I know you have a nice B-rank mission we can have." Naruto's jaw nearly reached the floor. Sakura had never once agreed with Naruto's impatience for danger. Actually she normaly reprimanded it with fist to his head or something painfully equal.

_'Wow, I guess Sakura-chan didn't like the kids either,'_ Naruto thought.

"If you two are done complaining, I'm ready to tell you the reason why you three have been summoned here," a grunt from Kakashi, who was standing in his ever-present slouching position a few steps behing Sakura and Naruto, let Tsunade now, that they were ready to hear her next orders.

"We have recieve information on rumors running in the Hidden Mist Village, that Orochimaru was seen there a few days ago, as well as Kabuto," Naruto's head instantly popped up at the mention of the evil sannin's name. "Like I said before, these are RUMORS, Naruto, do not get all excited. Your job is to investigate on the appearance of Orochimaru and of his whereabouts, and bring that information back."

Tsunade handed Sakura a scroll, with the full detail of the rumors and a map of the location where they were spotted. Naruto scooted closer to her as she opened the scroll to view its contents. Kakashi looked from over their shoulders.

Tsunade continued, "Listen up, and listen carefully, I know that some of you (glare towards Naruto) are more than eager to fight with Orochimaru and question the condition of a certain person," Sakura's face turned down at the mention of Sasuke, it had been a little less than three years and still no sign of him, she was honestly, beginning to lose hope on ever finding him.

".. but regardless of any other information offered to you, it is of utter importance that you only go to confirm these rumors and make no other moves. You must not be discovered! Orochimaru must not find out Konoha is on its tracks or he will become even harder to track down."

All three of them nodded their heads with a steady, "Hai!"

"You are to leave tomorrow morning at dawn, no exceptions! Do not rush to get to Mist, walk patiently. If Orochimaru is there, he will, no doubt, have men scouting the forest arround the town. A shadow amongst trees practically screams ninja."

----------

Outside the Hokage office, Kakashi stood, giving Sakura and Naruto a few final orders before they were off to pack and rest."We'll be walking so, we must look like ninja's. Wear normal clothing, make sure there is no sign of leaf anywhere on this clothing. Naruto, do not wear orange, and Sakura, do not wear red or pink."

A confused Sakura stood in front of Kakashi with a questioning look, "Ok, I understand the no orange or red, they'd be to obvious as to who we are, but pink? What's wrong with that?"

Kakashi's eye turned into a little "u" shape as his hand reached behind his head and laughed, "You have long pink hair. If you wore anymore pink you'd be a walking signal, its too bright."

Inner Sakura rose in flames at being called a signal. _'There's nothing wrong with pink! Its not even bright, cha!'_

Sakura crossed her arms and put up a pout like Naruto had previously done while mutter a "says the guy with white hair" carefully under her breath.

"I heard that," Kakashi said as he was walking away towards his appartment.

----------

(The next morning)

Sakura woke up by a loud, incessant, knock at her door. Grudgingly, she turned to look at what time its was. 3:30 AM. If she wasn't pissed before, she was now.

With the attitude of a mad bull, Sakura got up, and stormed towards the door, ready to give whoever it was hell for waking her up two hours earlier than scheduled. Sadly, enough, her ire calmed the moment she noticed a fully dressed Kakashi and Naruto at her door.

"Kakashi-sen...hey! Whats going on!" She didn't even had time to wonder what her team mates were doing at her door before the shoved her asside and closed the door behind them.

"Change of plans, our mission just got upgradded." Kakashi tossed the scroll at the couch where Sakura had unceremoniously plopped down on. Carefully, she picked up the scroll opening it and reading its contents.

The moment she read the first three lines, her breath stopped and her skin went pale.

The scroll read:

** Official Mission Upgrade**

Change and Reason: Ranking from B to A / Rumors confirmed by trustworthy source, investigation no-longer required

Objective of New Mission: Locate and Retrieve the Konoha ninja knows as Sasuke Uchiha...

She never noticed she was only wearing bra and underwear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ok in this story, Naruto never leaves with Jiraiya to train for three year. They do train but they never leave the village.

So how was that? Its my first SasuSaku fanfic and my second fanfic at all. (Don't read my first one, its ultra corny and horrible)

Tell me what you think. Please review, I welcome all kind of critisism.


	2. Taken By Force

A/N: Sorry I know that last chapter was kinda short but, I was practically falling asleep on the laptop. Anyhow, I promise this one will be alittle longer. On with the show...

Oh and I made a few changes, Sakura is 18 in this fic and so is Naruto and Sasuke.

Of Angels in Demons

Chapter 2

Taken By Force

------

"Um... Sakura-chan?" Naruto waved a hand infront of pink-haired kunoichi's face, trying to get her attention.

Before that hand could get too close to her face, Sakura snapped into reality and looked up to Kakashi, "They found him? Its just so...so sudden." Kakashi could see the emotions running through her eyes like a broken record; shock, hope, happiness, then shock again. She was right, it was too sudden. Yes, they had been looking for him and yes, they did want to find him but the way previous missions had gone without a single clue as to where he might be, this just jumped up at them.

He understood her well. With a hand gently squezzing her shoulder in reassurence he said, "I know it is, but its the opportunity we've been waiting for."

"Right. So when does this new mission start?" Finally getting through she shock phase of the news and with hope finally sinking in, Sakura couldn't wait to get going.

Suddently, Kakashi turned around, giving his back to her, saying, "Immediatly." He turned for a second to grab Naruto's shoulders and semi-forcefully turn him around.

_'What was Naruto staring at?' _Inner Sakura thought.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"It would be wise to start collecting your things and... get dressed." Kakashi stated in a non-expressive tone, but still a little hesitant.

Sakura looked down at what Naruto had been staring at to realize that she was standing infront of their former sensei and her team mate clad only in a black bra and matching panties.

"What..OMG!" Immediatly she used as much of her hands as she could to coverself and ran to her room. Her face red as a tomato.

------

A loud smack was heard radiating through the forest, as Sakura's fist collided with Naruto's head. "I told you before, not infront of me!"

Apparently Naruto had decided he needed to take a potty break and had completely forgotten with the fact that Sakura was with them. Really, was taking a leak infront of a girl that bad? Well Sakura thought so and Naruto had, once again, discovered the pain of breaking her rules.

Kakashi just stood, shaking his head, "Its a miracle I'm still sane." as he moved to stop another one of Sakura's fist from colliding with Naruto's head. This one would have been for calling her "mean" and mentioning her "monstruous stength".

"Come on Sakura, the last thing we need is an unconcious Naruto draggin us back." Kakashi pulled Sakura away from Naruto and led her a good distance down the path while Naruto did his business.

"Not if I knock him hard enough ahead in our path."

"Sakura.." his tone was warning, but not intimidating. Still she got the point and quit struggling in his grip.

"Fine, but he's staying behind," and with her wrist finally released, she walked a few steps ahead of them.

They had left at 4 am after she had finished packing. It was now 7 am and it seemed like their trip would never end. It wasn't the fact that Mist was almost a whole 10 hours away, walking. But more of the fact that she was going to see Sasuke again after five years and the excitement was eating at her.

-------

They had walked the rest of the way in silence. Ofcourse, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without his big mouth so once in a while, you would here a loud bang with a cry of "Sakura-chan, that hurt.." to follow it, but other than that, silence.

It was 1 pm and the sun was as bright at ever. At this time, Naruto was thanking Kami that he had decided to wear a light grey T-shirt with a set of black shorts. It stunned him that Kakashi, wearing a black outfit similar to that of his usual jounin uniform but without the jacket and red swirls, could stand the heat. He must be frying inside, but how? He hadn't even had a drop of sweat fall from his face. That man would always be a mystery to him.

Sakura had worn a simple set of jeans, and a brown muscle-shirt style top. She was more than confortable. Half-way through the trip, she had decided to put her hair up in a high ponytail in order to give the sweaty back of her neck some breeze. Her bangs still framed her face beautifully and the poof of hair the messy ponytail created atop of her head just made her look dashing.

She had grown up. She was 16 years old now and looked better than ever before. Or so everyone commented. Even Kakashi had complimented her by telling her that she had the perfect kunoichi body. Of course he hadn't said it like that but the way he phrased his words, thats what she had interpreted. And she knew he meant it. So what, she didn't have size DD breast like Ino and so what if her ass wasn't out there like TenTen's. Things like that would just get in the way.

A kunoichi's strengths were supposed to be flexibility and stealth. You couldn't be flexible if your breasts didn't let you bend all the way before hurting your back. And Sakura's body was womanly enough to be able to seduce men into distraction. As long as she could do that, it was all good.

------

They were close to Mist. The village was just about 15 minutes ahead. They could already see the rooftops in the vicinity. Sakura was nervous, very nervous. She looked down at her hands to see them shaking uncontrolably.

_'If this is how I am know, imagine how I'll be when I actually see him,'_ inner Sakura commented.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her as she was pulled away; mere seconds before a storm of kunai hit the path of ground she had been just standing on.

She looked up to see Kakashi, sharingan on, searching through the brush, looking for the culprits. It was then that her mind finally registered what was going on and she walked out of his grasp, kunai in hand ready to defend herself. Her hands had stopped shaking.

Now, Sakura wasn't a chuunin for nothing. She might have failed her first try but with the tutelage of the fifth, she had passed with flying colors the next. That, along with the training she was recieving form Kakashi for the Jouning exam next year, made a kunoichi that was not to be taken lightly.

"Gotcha!" Naruto threw a set of shiruken at a tree nearby, seconds later a pained cry was heard followed by a body dropping 15 feet to the ground.

At that moment about 20 more ninjas came out. The were sorrounded. By the chackra levels he was reading, Kakashi determined that at least 5 of them were jounin level, the rest probably chuunin or genin. Either way, it was obvious that they had thier work cut out.

A rustle was heard from a bush, that signaled the attack to begin.

Sakura had her monstruous strength, Naruto had his endless amount of chakra, and Kakashi his 1000 jutsus. Within minutes, all the lower class ninja had either been killed or just plain ran away. Kakashi was currently finishing off one of the more skilled jounins.

One down, four to go.

Right as he layed the final blow, another jounin entered the fight. This one was apparently a rough ninja from Sand. That was a good thing, seeing as this was a forest and not his natural environment. Many of the enemy jutsus wouldn't work. But he tried either way.

Naruto was currently taking on two jounins. Naruto was outnumbered, but not for long, "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" 10 Naruto clones appeared and began punding mercilessly into the enemy.

A few meters away Sakura, was having a bit of trouble handling the Jounin she was batteling. He was obviously more skilled than she was. Apparently he was a rouge ninja from Mist, his jutsu based on water and Sakura was really getting pissed of having water thrown at her face every minute.

She stood, soaking wet, her clothes practically dripping as they stuck to her body. Her jeans felt heavy, weighing her down. Her hair tie had broken sometime during their fight and her hair was now down in a wet mess covering half of her face. They had been fighting for a good 20 minutes now and according to her appearance, Sakura was not on the winning side.

There were streams of blood running down her arm from a rather large slash through her upper arm. Her shirt had a large amount of tiny tears all along the back. All a product of slashes she had barely gotten away from. The jounin had a sword. This wasn't good. She had used to strength alot during the fight and her chakra was low.

"Your a pretty one, aren't you," the mist jounin tempted her.

"Too pretty for you!" With one last incredible surge of chakra, she filled her right fist and ran towards the jounin, aiming for his heart.

The jounin crouched, ready to jump out of the way. The next thing that happen caught him completely off guard. Just as Sakura was about 4 feet away, she poofed in a shower of flower pedals.

"What the...?" The jounin looked shocked.

Sakura took this opportunity and appeared behind him arm drawn back, ready to disintegrate him with her final punch. But there was something wrong here.

Sakura was taken by surprise as the object she though was the enemy turned into a long, or what was left of it anyway. "No way!" Sakura barely had time to regain herself as a kick came down her side, sending her flying towards a tree.

A rather loud gasp was heard as the hit the tree sideways, nearly cracking her spine in half.

Sakura fell unconcious as the rouge mist ninja kneeled at her side. His bloody hands removing the hairs stuck to her face, "Yes, my boss will love to have someone like you in his bed. He might even get me that promotion I've been looking for."

With that, he threw Sakura over his shoulder and left throught the trees.

Kakashi and Naruto had been too busy fighthing to stop him.

------------

(Further inside Mist, in Orochimaru's hideout)

"Sir," a rouge ninja kneeled infront of a figure sitting in a throne-like chair in a dark room. "This better be important," the figure said, black eyes glaring daggers at the ninja.

"Israh just returned from his scout around the perimeter, he says there's was trouble but his team has taken care of it."

"Very well, you may..." "Forgive me, sir, but Israh has returned with a young woman, he says she might be of your liking." the man kneeled even lower at his interruption.

"Where is she?"

"In the basement. The men are having a little fun with her now."

"Leave"

"Yes, sir."

With that, the rouge ninja left the room, leaving the figure inside to think over the situation.

_'Trouble at the border_, (he let out a long sigh) _How annoying. Maybe some distraction wouldn't be such a bad idea_.' He figure got up and exited the room, making his way to the basement.

-------------

"Look at that pretty pink hair, this one looks like she was well kept."

"Yeah her skin is so soft."

Dirty finger proded her awake as they pinched and poked at her skin. Her eyes registered as being inside of some sort of chamber. Cement wall all around, a wet and disgusting floor.

She tried to swat one of the hands touching her but notice that there wasn't much movement comming from her arm. She had been bleeding for a while, it was numb.

Using her feet, she sat up and pushed herself back to the wall. Her mind was slowly processing what was going on. Her vision was still very hazy. That last stab to her back had probably had carried some numbing poison with it.

Heavy footsteps were heard nearing her location.

"The boss is here, you'r gonna be in for some fun. And none of that fighing back, the man is ruthless, he'll kill you in an instant."

-------------

The "boss" was making his way down the long corridor in the basement. As he neared, the rocus got louder.

_'Apparently the men found her of great entertainment' _he thought as he walked.

"Soft skin, yeah, what a body! And look at that hair, so soft and pink..."

_'Pink,' _he stopped dead in his track as the heard what the men were saying.

For a second he though, _'No, it couldn't be..'_

After that thought, he walked furiously through the door, "I want all men to scout the perimeter one more time. Eliminate all intruders! Don't come back untill your done!"

"Yes, sir," all the men rushed out, leaving their boss with a wet, bloody, and very dizzy Sakura on the floor.

As soon as all the men had left, the man turned around and walked to the body that was currently having difficutly standing up.

"Who are you? I'm a ninja, I won't be forced into doing anything!" Sakura said using as much energy.

"Sakura.." the man said more to himself than anyone else.

As soon as she heard his voice, she realized who it was.

Her mind, already weary, gave out and she fell unconcious. Well, would have fallen if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her.

The man had he in his arms as he took her chin and picked up her face to take a good look at it.

He ran a hand gently over her cheek removing some dirt, "Sakura," he repeated in a lower, softer voice.

Green eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple times in focus before going wide, "Sasuke-kun..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? My battle scenes suck badly. I don't know how to describe a fight. At the moment I'm kinda drawing a blank as to whats going to happen. I welcome ideas and suggestions. You can email them to me if you have any.


	3. In the demon's nest

A/N: I'm so sorry this update took so long. The roof of my house was getting fixed so the internet was cut off for a while. Thanks to all of those who reviewed so far. You made my day. This chapter will be kinda short because I'm not too sure of where this story will go or how long I want it as of yet. But next chapter will be longer, promise!

Of Angels in Demons

Chapter 3

In the Demon's Nest

-----------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's eyes focused onto the face of the body holding her, once last time before finally shutting.

The hand that had been slowing raising up to touch his face fell limp as her body fell unconscious.

The concern on Sasuke's face turned into seriousness as he carefully picked up Sakura and left the room.

--------

Sakura woke up to the sound of dripping water.

As soon as he eyes were in focus, she began looking around, yesterday's events replaying in her mind.

She was in some sort of room. Cement walls all around with a rather large chandelier above her lighing the place.

She heard water again and her head snapped towards the direction the noise was comming from, but her face cringed as a sharp pain raced down her back.

"Don't make sudden movements, it appears your spine is badly bruised," Sasuke said in a serious tone as he rinsed a small towel in a bowl of cold water next to the bed.

_'What?' _Sakura mentaly questioned as she gently lifted her head to look at her body.

Her wet clothes had been removed, in their place, an off-white robe. Her left arm was bandaged from the elbow to the shoulder. The pain from the wound she had recieved had lessen to a bruise-like feel.

She took a peak under her robe to see what else she could find. Apparently she had been holding her breath without knowing because the moment she noticed she was still wearing her under garments, she let it go. There _was_ something new, though; bandages covering her entire midsection. She wasn't certain but she was pretty sure they were placed there to cover the series of small, but deep, cuts all over her back.

Her self-inspection came to a halt as Sasuke placed the towel he was rinsing over her forehead and pushed her head, gently, back down on the pillow.

"You have a slight fever, rest, the cool rag should help you sleep better. There's a guard outside the door. If you need anything let him know..."

"But Sasuke-kun..."

"You are not to leave this room. I will return in a few hours, until then...sleep." Sasuke left the room fast, giving Sakura no chance to argue.

Sakura sighed and looked around the room one more time, _'This room if huge! Is it Sasuke's?' _

Sakura gave one last look around then laid back down on the confortable, king-size bed, _'Maybe rest isn't such a bad idea'_

-------

Meanwhile...

"Any sign of Sakura?"

"No, it appears her scent has been dissipated by water or such."

"That ninja was probably from Mist... Alright Pakkun, you may go. Thank you for your assistance." Kakashi sighed as the nin-dog dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

A few feet away, Naruto landed on the ground next to him, "I can't sense her chakra anywhere, I'm worried sensei."

Kakashi ran a hand down his face in frustration, _'How could he let this happen? It was his job to watch over them, specially Sakura. They had to find her fast!'_

Kakashi new that Sakura had improved in the 5 years she had been training with the Hokage. Actually it was 4 years with the Hokage. This past year, Kakashi had been training her, at her request, in order to pass the Jounin exam. Because of this, Kakashi had well knowledge of what Sakura could do, but still... She still wasn't strong enough. She was..._Sakura_, and with _her_ attitude, who knows what kind of trouble she could get herself into.

He felt uneasy, "Me too, Naruto, me too."

Kakashi and Naruto headed towards the village, sure that those ninja probably belonged to Orochimaru and positive that Sakura was with them.

---------

Sasuke was knocking on a rather large, wooden, set of doors, but there was no answer.

After seeing Sakura again after 5 years, he needed to think. He decided to go to the meditation room he had required Orochimaru to build for him. He needed to clear his mind, think of the actions he should take, and sort out his feelings. Was he happy to see Sakura again? Did he even care? What was he going to do with her now? The others will be looking for her and if Naruto's with them, which he was sure was, then it wouldn't be long for them to find him.

He had left the room 4 hours later and none of the above questions had been answered. In the end he decided to let fate play out its course. Whatever it was, Sasuke would not abandone his training with Orochimaru, and that, he would make sure of.

"If your looking for Master Orochimaru, he's gone. He left earlier today and won't return for a few days," Kabuto appeared out of the shadows, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts, "Is there anything I might be able to assist you with?"

Sasuke looked at Kabuto for a few seconds, and with a "hmpft", began walking away, "Kabuto, there is a woman in my chambers, inform the guards that no one is to lay a finger on her."

"Oh, has Sasuke finally decided to follow Master Orochimaru's advice and get some sort of amusement?"

Sasuke turned and glarred daggers at Kabuto, "That is none of your concern."

"My apologies, _Master_ Sasuke."

With that, Sasuke dissapeared down the hall, leading towards his chamber.

----------

Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the village as the night was setting in. They had decided to settle down at an inn and wait till day break to investigate.

"Alright Naruto, here's money, go to that inn and get us a room," Kakashi said handing Naruto a was of cash.

"Me? Where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to check out the local bars, thugs like the ones we encountered tend to get drunk at night. Its possible I might run into one and if we're lucky, the alchohol should've loosened his lips a little."

"Why can't I come with you! You just want to get drunk and have fun with all the ladies like Ero-sennin!"

Kakashi nearly fell flat on the floor before straightening up and smaking Naruto on the back of the head.

"I'll have you know that you are still under age. Bringing a child into a bar is more or less suspicious. Now quit arguing and do what I said," that last part was said in a more deeper, intimidating tone as he stood, hands in pockets, looking down on Naruto.

Deciding not to press the matter, Naruto left towards the inn, leaving Kakashi to wander off in the opposit direction, towards the Red Light District. of the town.

----------------------------

A/N: Thanks to Pilar-Ayesha who's reviews and hilarious feedback make me laugh and inspire me to keep writting. Once again, this fic could go anywhere, If you have suggestions, let me know, I wouldn't mind having a co-writer if it helps the story any.

Till next time...


	4. I've Missed You

A/N: Sorry I took so long, once again. I was walking on the path of life and…..Ok, so I gots no excuse this time. Lol! Well I noticed a couple of mistakes in the past chapter and I'm on way to correct them, till them please bare with me.

On with the show….

Of Angels in Demons

Chapter 4

I've Missed You

--------------------------

Sasuke walked into his room, with stealth worthy of a ninja, guessing that Sakura would probably still be asleep.

'_Figures,_' A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he noticed that Sakura was, infact, still asleep.

Slowly, he made his way to the bedside, his eyes never wavering from her sleeping body. The smirk on his face softened a little as his hand, subconsciously, rose to remove a stray hair that had fell on her face.

'_It's been so long,'_ he thought.

Never, in the dark recesses of his mind had he ever considered the thought of seeing them again, seeing _her_ again. To him, his life would most likely end with the slaying of his brother. That's as far into the future as he would ever think about, the rest didn't matter.

But seeing her there, sleeping, so grown up, so peaceful, so……_beautiful_. Reminded him of how much he _did _miss them, letting him know that maybe those dark corners of his mind hadn't been so dark after all.

Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt as Sakura stirred. She had been laying on her back, facing sideways, arms gently over her stomach. She was, now, sideways with her back twisted in an odd position that would probably hurt the wounds on her back. On arm was tucked under her head and the other, more severely injured, was draping over her side.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle_, 'Haven't changed, have you?_' For all the times team 7 camped out during a mission Sakura had always been the one who couldn't keep still while she slept. Kakashi would always say that if they were ever found, it would be because of all the noise she made moving around.

-----------------

Kakashi had arrived late that night, and for Sakura's sake, with some information on Orochimaru's where-abouts.

"I found a man at a bar that seemed a little too muscular to be a normal farmer so I decided to buy him a drink," Kakashi began.

"And?!"

"Calmdown, Naruto. Now, as I was saying, I was having a few drinks with him, and when I made sure he was drunk enough. I asked a couple questions. You know, on 'just-curious' tone,"

"Did you find out where Sakura is? How about Sasuke? Is Orochimaru still here, cuz I'm ready to kick some a.."

_Bang!_ Kakashi's fist came down on Naruto head before the boy could continue with his rant.

"Naruto, if your gonna keep interrupting me, I'm gonna have to keep the information to myself, understand?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sobbed rubbing his head.

"He said he knew nothing about Orochimaru but that he was a hired-muscle for one Master Sasuke,"

"And where there's Sasuke, there's Orochimaru. But if he hasn't heard of him, then he's probably out," Naruto began putting two and two together.

"Exactly, now he also said that he, along with other Mist-nin, had captured a 'delectible, pink-haired, woman' for their master," Kakashi finished explaining.

"Sakura…so she's with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing."

"So she should be fine," Naruto asked.

"I hope so," Kakashi answered questionably.

"Oh…_right_," Naruto practically whispered as he lowered his head in worry.

--------------

As Sasuke had predicted, the strange shape Sakura had shifted to pull at her wounds and threatened to tear open the slowly healing tissue. The pain woke up Sakura.

"Ow! Remind me to never do that again," Sakura mentioned as she slowly began fixing her position to one less painful.

"I would but I don't think I would help much while you're asleep."

A voice made Sakura lift her head up, "Sasuke-kun? How long…"

"About 15 minutes," Sasuke had been sitting in a chair at the corner of the room watching her sleep and was now making his way towards her, "Your chakra should be fully charged, I believe they show kunoichi the basics to healing?"

"Basics?" A grin began forming on Sakura's face as she made an attempt to sit up but the pain in her back made her smile waiver and she decided to lie still while she healed her back first.

Wrapping her arms around herself in a 'hug', she sent chakra through her hands and into her back, directing it towards the cuts. Once healed, she sat up, with more ease and went on to heal the cut on her arm and all other injuries.

Sasuke stood by her bed, observing, fascinated by her actions. _'I guess she has changed. I wonder what else she can do?'_

Sakura noticed his piercing gaze on her and quickly wrapped up her healing session, "A lot has changed while you were gone, Naruto and I,….we're…stronger." The last part had been hard to say because Naruto strengths and Sakura's strengths were totally different.

Sakura's eyes locked on Sasuke's and they held their stare for a while.

"What were you doing out here? Who else was with you?" That is until Sasuke broke the silence.

"What? Um, Tsunade send us on a mission to follow a lead on you. Its just Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and I." It wasn't until that moment that she realized who she was standing infront of.

"Sasuke…." Practically a whisper as realization dawned on her. She quickly stood up to stand infront of him.

Sakura was speechless. This is the moment she had been waiting for for years. What was she to do now?

'_The mission!'_ inner Sakura yelled.

"What are you staring at?" a rather annoyed Sasuke broke the silence once again.

Sakura could only say one thing, "Mission completed."

----------------

Kakashi and Naruto were up early the next morning. By 7:30 they were already out of the inn and on their way to what was supposed to be Orochimaru's hideout.

Kakashi had summoned Pakkun once more and sent him to Konoha, with a note to the Hokage. Orochimaru might not be there now but his arrival could be at any moment and if they were gonna have to fight him, they would need all the reinforcements they could get.

Kakashi's train of thought was interrupted as a rather loud growl was heard to his left. Naruto chukled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Apparently the growl had come from his stomach and apparently it was demanding food NOW!

"Alright, Naruto," Kakashi sighed as Naruto practically dragged him to the nearest ramen stand.

They wouldn't be able to move safely against Orochimaru until dark anyway.

--------------

Sasuke's body tightened up expecting Sakura to throw herself onto him like she used to when they were young only that it didn't happen.

Sakura just stood. She couldn't help but eye him head to toe. He _had_ gotten stronger. She could tell by the way his chakra created an aura around him. His muscles were a lot more defined and his face, as handsome as it would ever be.

'_Wow!_' was all inner Sakura could say as she drooled buckets.

Sasuke wasn't loafing around either; he too was noticing a few things on Sakura. (Hey! If she could do it, so could he!)

For example, her face was perfectly symmetrical, the large forehead no-longer stood out as the rest of her face seemed to compliment it. Her hair was long and her bangs framed her face perfectly. He'd always thought she looked better that way. And her body was, in a word, perfect. No over exaggerated curves and not a single ounce of fat on her body.

All the checking out was stopped as Sakura spoke, "Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you. I'm here to take you home."

Another thing Sasuke had noticed was that she had matured mentally too. For starters, she hadn't nearly hugged him to death, yet, and her voice was soft, kind, but serious; none of that obnoxious giddiness she had before.

"I'm not going back, I'm not as strong as I could be," a simple answer.

"But you are strong! Look at you, you look….amazing! And, gods, Sasuke, I've missed you," those last words were said in an almost inaudible whisper, but to Sasuke, they were loud enough.

Sakura's head was down, ashamed that she had let her emotions interfere with the mission, again. _'He's probably not gonna want to come back now!_' inner Sakura yelled with a stick in her hand.

But she gasped as a hand brought her chin up to view its owner, "I've missed you also."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her shoes with joy before Sasuke continued his sentence, "But my goal is still the same, and I will do nothing to delay it. And neither will you or anybody else."

Sasuke made his way around her and was about to exit the room when Sakura spoke, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To train."

"Spar with me," Sasuke froze at her suggestion.

"Come on, spar with me. I told you I've gotten stronger, much stronger. If anything you could see it as training."

Sasuke thought about the idea for a few seconds. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad suggestion. If he could find out how strong she was, not only would it satisfy his curiosity but he could use that knowledge to calculate how stronger Naruto was.

"Fine, let's go."

"Right."

Unknown to Sasuke, was the smirk that crawled its way up to Sakura's face, her hands pulling on a pair of white gloves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? Ideas? Suggestions?

For those confused at the whole "calculating Naruto's power level with Sakura's" here's the deal; If he can figure out how long Sakura's been training then he can probably guess that Naruto's had the same amount of training, but ofcourse, Naruto is way stronger.

Well, till next time….


	5. I Want You

A/N: Konichiwa everybody! Sorry Its been so long, but in my line of work, you get very busy and by the time I get home, its straight to bed for me. All of you businesswomen out there know what I mean. Oh well enough excuses! For those who didn't get the whole "white-gloves" thing; in the manga Sakura gets super strength and every time she's about to use it she puts on some white gloves (in the anime they're black gloves). This chapter is basically going to be just Sakura and Sasuke. We'll see some Naruto and the others next chapter.

Now on with the show...

Of Angels In Demons

Chapter 5

I Want You

-------------------------------------------

The room they were standing in was dark and dry. As if somebody had cut if out of a cave. The walls were solid stone and there were no windows. Only a couple of lightbulbs in opposite sides of the room provided sufficient light.

Sakura stood there, now, clad in an outfit Sasuke had given her before they left her/his room. Said outfit consisted of Sasuke's off-white haori. He had given her a set of pants but at one glance she realized that they would never fit her comfortably. And when your in battle, the last thing you must worry about is your clothing getting in the way.

Sakura took the sash from the pants and wrapped it tightly around her upper waist. The haori was long, making it look as if she was wearing a short Kimono dress.

Usually she would have never thought about sparing in something like this, modesty came to mind, but having been on a mission she had opted for wearing boyshort style underwear. That, and modesty for a kunoichi was out of the question.

As soon as she walked throught the door, the door disappeared.

_'Jutsu...' _she thought.

"I'm not going to hold back," Sakura turned to the voice.

Sasuke was already in the middle of the huge room staring at her with a stoic look on his face.

A smirk appeared on Sakura's face as she began heading his way, "Neither will I."

With that Sakura charged at him, fist glowing with chakra.

She ran straight towards him. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

Just as she was inches away from striking him, she gasped and disapeared.

_'Hm... She saw through my defense. Not bad, Sakura.' _Sasuke smirked as Sakura re-appeared behind him.

She was reaching behind her for a kunai. She froze as she felt a strong had grasp hers behind her back.

"You're fast, I'll give you that. But not fast enough," his mouth speaking close to her ear, just above the nape of her neck. His voice, deep and ever-so tantalizing.

Chills traveled down her spine and her eyes closed from the sensations.

_'What are you doing! He psyching you out! Get ahold of yourself!' _inner Sakura screamed.

Her eyes smapped open as she swung her other arm around trying to elbow him in the face.

But he was too fast.

Within seconds he was at the other side of the room, performing hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sakura gasped as she saw the ball of fire that was comming her way.

Using teleportation jutsu, she diappered leaving a wind of Sakura petals in her wake.

She appeared behind Sasuke, once again, with a fist full of chakra.

This time, Sasuke was caught off guard, barely managing to get out of the way as he fist hit the wall behind him. His haori wasn't so lucky. Apparently she had snaged part of it in when she struck and it was now half torn.

All he could do was gasp as the wall her fist had struck crumbled.

'If that would've hit me, I would've been in trouble. She's strong.'

"What's wrong Sasuke? Scared?" She earned a glare from Sasuke as she continued, "Don't worry, that wasn't even half of my potential strength."

"Hmpf... I see you haven't been wasting time. But I do know that there's no way Kakashi tought you that. Tell me, who have you been training under?" Sasuke asked as the pulled off whatever was left of his haori.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Oh, was that a compliment? Well thank you. And no, I have not been wasting time. Your right, Kaka-sensei wasn't the one to train me. He decided to go back into regular duty after Naruto left with Jiraiya-sama. I found someone stronger."

"And who might that be?" Sasuke interrupted. He walked up to her, stopping a meer inches away from her face.

_'He's trying to intimidate you, that punk! Come on, Sakura, show him you're not that little girl anymore! Cha!' _inner Sakura cheered.

She leaned in her face just a little closer, her eyes focusing on his lips, her own mere centimeters from his. '_He's not pulling away, interesting'_

"The Hokage," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he registered what Sakura had said.

_'The Hokage? Thats right, Orochimaru killed the Third'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura noticed his reaction, turned around, and walked away a few steps.

She turned around to face him when she heard him speak, "I'm guessing he's the one who taught you medical jutsu, aswell?"

"..She," Sakura corrected him and nodded, "Now if you don't mind, lets cut the chatter and continue with our training."

Within seconds she appeared before him and began he assault. Everyone of her punches and kicks were blocked. But so were his.

Tired of his charade, he activated his sharingan, quickly finding the weak point in her defense strategy.

As she threw a kick to his left side, he turned around, threw his arm to block the kick and with the other landed a hard punch to her mid section.

Sakura hadn't expected this was thrown back. Her back hit the wall hard and she doubled over in pain. She was falling to her knees and she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle. She slumped onto his body as she was slowly brought up to stand. Her head falliing on his shoulder.

"You were holding back," the said through coughs, while trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her.

Sasuke chuckled for a second then his voice returned to the usual somber tone, "I seems you're stronger and I _am_ impressed. But you will NEVER be at my level."

He leaned her back into the wall and released her slowly once she regained the strength to stand on her own. She leaned back, using the wall to maintain balance as she looked him in the eyes. The sharingan had already disappeared

"Come back to us Sasuke," She said in a hushed, pleading tone.

Sasuke didn't utter word. He just stood there, standing infront of her, staring into her eyes.

Sakura knew the answer, but she just had to try. This whole 'sparring' idea had been in order for her to tell how her strength compared to his. But now she realized that there was now way she could force him into anything. She'd just had to convince him to whilingly go. (A/N: I think that's how its spelled).

She lowered her head in defeat, tears stinging in her eyes. But she would not let them fall.

A hand reached out and pulled her chin up to look into a pair of obsidian eyes. He was close. Standing way to close to her.

"I have a mission to accomplish, Sakura," he said in a low menancing voice.

Basically, that meant that he was not ready to go and that there was not way she was going to get him to leave with her.

This angered Sakura to no end and she couldn't contain herself, "You and your damn mission! You say you need to kill Itachi and that you need to rebuild your clan, but how the hell are you going to do that if you get killed! If you want to fight Itachi, you'll need to find him first! You cant do that by yourself! And if you somehow, by some miracle of nature, do kill him, where are you gonna rebuild your clan if your banished from the village! The Uchiha is a Konoha clan! What.."

"What do you know about the Uchiha! Its MY clan and its MY responsibility to keep it from vanishing. How dare you pretend to know what I'm supposed to do!" Sasuke was downright pissed, "My brother killed my entire family before my eyes. My own brother! Do you know what that's like! I'm going to find him and kill him, and before I do, I will demand he tell me why he spared my life."

Sakura's eyes softened. _'So that's what this is about. Sasuke wants to know why Itachi chose to let **him** live.'_

She walked up to him silently.

He had been leaning against the wall, a hand outstretched holding him away from it.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around. She closed in the distance between them, placing a hand on his cheek, pulling him towards her.

"I understand," was all she said before placing her lips to his and enveloping them in a soft gentle kiss.

Sasuke was in shock for a second, then he leaned in to her and returned the kiss.

At first he was gentle, the feel of her lips, so soft and tender, was sweeter than candy to his.

Sakura, herself, was surprised that he hadn't pushed her away.

Suddendly, she gasped, as she felt strong hands grip her waist tightly. A knee made its way in between her legs and she was pushed up against the wall roughly.

Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore and his hands burned to roam the rest of her body.

Sakura wasn't helping the situation either. She was too busy enjoying the moment to realize that they were moving.

Somewhere in between their passionate kisses, he had carried her back to his room down the hall.

All she could do was hold on tight, as she was lowered onto a bed and heard his lips whisper in a deep mezmerizing voice the words she never thought she'd hear him say, "Sakura, ...I want you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Lemon? No lemon? Remember I mentioned the rating might change, but if I you guys would rather me keep it clean, I will. Its up to you! I played out the fight scene as best I could since I'm not talented with fights. Once again sorry for updating to late. Please review.

-Angela


	6. Aftermath

A/N: Hello my loyal readers! Its been a while. Well I was planning on making this a lemon but I wasn't sure on how to change the rating so I decided to keep it clean...for now.

On with the show..

Of Angels in Demons

Chapter 6

Aftermath

--------------------------------------------------------

"Shizune!"

The sound of heels clicking rapidly was heard as the short-haired jounin rushed to her master, "Yes, Tsunade-hime?"

Shizune looked down for a second to catch her breath but gasped when she saw Pakkun stading infront of the Hokage's desk.

_'There must be word from Kakashi-sempai. Have they found Orochimaru?'_

"Shizune, I need Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba here, at once!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Shizune was about to fly out the door but was halter, "Shizune!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Get Jiraiya," Tsunade's command was barely audible, but audible no less. She didn't like involving him in missions, but Kakashi had mentioned that Orochimaru hadn't been with Sasuke and that meant he was out doing something sinister. The thought gave her chills.

Shizune left the office to search for the shinobi needed. At the sound of the door closing, Tsunade stood and let out a long sigh.

She walked to her desk, scribbled something on a small scroll and gave it to Pakkun, "Please deliver this as soon as you can."

Pakkun nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

------------------------

Sasuke had been lying on his bed, staring at the celling for some time now.

He'd never really went to sleep after he and Sakura had finished their sessions of love-making, three to be exact.

At first, he had been gentle. He, ofcourse, had experience with the opposite sex. After-all, a growing boy can only surpress his urges for so long, specially when Orochimaru kept bringing women around for him to 'entertain' himself with.

But her,... he didn't know if she'd had any encounters of the opposite sex and wanted to be gentle, incase she was inexperienced.

He would come to find out that, no, she was not a virgin, but apparently hadn't had any in a while. The pain-ridden gasp that escaped her lips and the way her body had fitted him tightly was a dead give-away.

_'Who had she given herself to?'_ He would have to ask her when she woke up.

So he had been gentle at first, but as they got acustomed to each other and lust began to take over, all reservation was thrown out the window.

And now, he looked down to the pink-haired goddess half-drapped over his chest. The blanket that had been thrown over them, was lying right above their hips, high enough to barely cover Sakura's butt and Sasuke's essentials.

Sasuke smiled, taking in her sleeping form. Her face glistened with a light layer of sweat. Her red, swolen, lips lay parted just slightly as she breathed. His eyed traveled down her naked back, where her long pink hair stuck to her skin with persperation.

His vision went lower to where his hand lay on the back, just around her waist, holding her, and lower to the swell of her ass, where the blanket prevented him from seeing any further.

Once again, he smiled, the past events replaying in his head. There was no doubt that **he** was the reason behind the kunoichi's deep slumber. He had taken her to the brink of exhaustion and beyond.

His unused hand went the arm she had laying on his chest. He found her skin's softness addictive as his hand rubbed gently up and down her arm.

Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

With a sigh, he gently shifted the kunoichi to her back in order to get up without disturbing her.

"What is it? And this better be good," Sasuke stared daggers at the henchmen that now stood at the door.

"Forgive me sir, but Master Orochimaru has returned and wished to see you."

"Very well," Sasuke walked to the side of the bed where his pants lay on the ground and picked them up. (A/N: Yes, he opened the door naked.)

He tied the sash around his waist, securing the pants on and walked out the door.

--------------------

Kakashi and Naruto had been waiting at the inn for Pakkun's return. They had planned on infiltrating Orochimaru's hide-out last night, but while Naruto was busy eating ramen like a pig, Kakashi figured it be best if they waited to hear from the Hokage.

A poof alerted them of Pakkun's arival.

Naruto sprung from his seat immediately, and began harrassing the dog for answers, "Did u get to Tsunade no baa-chan? What did she say? Who is she sending over? Ahhhh..!"

His ranting was cut short as Pakkun bit his hand.

"What'd you do that for?"

"If you can shut up now, I'll be glad to relay the message."

Pakkun walked over to where Kakashi was sitting and handed him the scroll Tsunade had given him.

"I heard her mention Genma, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Jiraiya but I'm guessing its all explained in the scroll."

Kakashi nodded his agreement, "Thank you my friend."

Pakkun poofed out, leaving Kakashi and Naruto to read the scroll's contents:

_Kakashi,_

_I'm sending two jounin and two upper class chuunin as reinforcements. Jiraiya will be around the area looking for Orochimaru. I have given then your location. They should be arriving by sunset. Wait for their arrival before taking action. _

_P.S. I know your worried about Sakura, but she's a big girl. I have faith in her abilities._

With a sigh, Kakashi made the necessary hand signs and destroyed the scroll. He leaned back into the couch and stared at the cieling, his mind on one thing.

_'Sakura, I hope your alright'_

------------------------

Sasuke walked to a large set of double doors to where Orochimaru was waiting for him.

He didn't bother knocking and went straight in. He didn't like it when Orochimaru summed him like a dog; especially when he requested him to do things that had nothing to do with him or his training.

"What is it?" Sasuke now stood infront of Orochimaru.

"Oh my Sasuke, no respect for your teacher, I see. But I guess that's what happens when your the last heir to the Uchiha throne," Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at Orochimaru. He didn't like his family name said at random and Orochimaru new this well.

Orochimaru saw the boys apprehension and decided to get on with it. He had just returned from gathering more henchmen for Sound and he was exhausted.

"There have been reports of the Copy-nin and Naruto Uzumaki being close by. I do believe their looking for you," Orochimaru stood from his chair and walked over to where he had a glass of water and some pills waiting for him, "What are you going to do about this? I don't want them anywhere near here. Now is not a good time to fight."

Sasuke lowered his head in thought.

"I will take care of them," he said as he walked out the door.

------------------------

Sakura tossed and turned, trying unsuccessfully to sink back into the peaceful slumber she had woken up from.

"Mmmm...Sasuke," she moaned, reaching to her side to look for her missing warmth only to find that she was alone.

Carefully, she sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her exposed chest. Her groggy eyes searched around looking for something to wake up her brain.

She ran a hand through her messed up hair, trying to conjure a stable thought, _'Why am I here, again? And why are my legs so sore?'_

There was a knock at the door then two women came in with a tray of food.

"Good morning ma'am, Master Sasuke requested us to bring you breakfast. He said he would be coming to see you as soon as he's able," one woman said as the other unfolded a bed-tray and began setting the food for Sakura.

Apparently the grogginess had slipped away as Sakura smirked, _'Oh yeah, that's why.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there you have it. Another short chapter. Next time, Ino and the other arrive! What's gonna happen? Will Sasuke, really go see them? What about Sakura? We'll just have to wait till next chapter, cuz I myself dont know. lol!

Thank to all my loyal readers. Sorry I took so long to update.


End file.
